


Wine, Woman and a Sour Note

by Glory1863



Category: DIAMOND Neil - Works, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Relationship, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Neil Diamond, Red Red Wine (Song), Relationship Problems, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's transfer to the "Columbia" isn't working out the way he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine, Woman and a Sour Note

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse. Inspired by the Neil Diamond song "Red, Red Wine."

Trip drained the glass, felt the wine dribble down his chin. He’d filched a bottle of Bordeaux from the galley after fixing a resequencer. Never would’ve done **that** on _Enterprise_. Chef would’ve served up Rocky Mountain oysters for dinner using Trip’s own . . . Or maybe Chef would’ve understood.

Trip had done all he could to forget: Transferred to _Columbia_ , left his friends and his engines. How long had it been? He still remembered the raised eyebrow, big brown eyes, delicately pointed ears. He tried to pour another glass but missed. Screw it! He took a long pull direct from the bottle.


End file.
